


Good Girl

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: Set during the events of my previous Ruby/Weiss smut Squeaky Clean.  Learn what Yang and Blake got up to on their shopping trip!





	Good Girl

“Yang, I don’t know why I let you talk me into these things.”  Going into town was enough of an assault of Blake’s feline senses on a quiet day.  The main shopping arcade on a bright beautiful Saturday was a nearly overwhelming clash of bright colors and sounds echoing off the stone buildings.  Yang cut a direct path through the crowd and Blake scurried along in her wake.

“Because we’re going to that café you love for lunch for the tuna special.  And the bookstore is having a sale!  And Ruby and Weiss could really use a little time to themselves!”  Yang laughed as golden as her hair and Blake’s heart did that flip-flop thing again.  She swallowed hard and stayed closer to Yang who was making a bee-line to a Hunter’s clothing store.  “I do want to get some stuff from here though!”

“Ok,” muttered Blake as Yang swept into the shop, “I could use another pair of boots anyway.”  She wandered over to the footwear section and began looking for something in her size.  She had it narrowed down to two contenders when Yang tapped on her shoulder.

“You should try this on!”  Yang held up a short, flouncy black combat skirt.

“That’s much shorter than anything Ruby and Weiss wear.  And pants are just much more practical…” she trailed off as she recognized the look in Yang’s eyes.

“I don’t think you understood me, Blake.  You need to put this on.”  Her eyes flashed a bright lilac at the sight of Blake’s face steadily growing pink.  Blake stood and reached for the skirt, but Yang grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.  “And you’re going to bring me your panties.”

Blake slunk into the dressing room and put the skirt on.  It was very short; the hem only grazing her mid-thigh.  She slowly pulled her panties down, balled them up and hid them under her pants as she left the dressing room.  Her ears flattened to her head as she approached Yang and held out the tiny ball of fabric.  Yang smiled as she tucked the panties in her pocket, “Good girl.” 

Blake went bright pink, “Thank you.”

“You wanted these boots, right?”  Yang held up the pair Blake had been looking at and Blake nodded.  “Alright, let’s go then.”  When they reached the counter, Blake fumbled with her pants to find her scroll so she could pay, but Yang swiped her scroll for everything before she could find it.  As they walked out of the store, Yang took Blake’s pants and stuffed them in the shopping bag.

Before Blake could open her mouth to protest, Yang dialed down her locker and stuffed all the bags in it before sending it away again.  “There!  Now you don’t have to worry about carrying anything!”

“Well, yes but…”  Blake was cut off again as Yang grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the crowd.  Yang took Blake a short way down a dark, narrow alley and pressed her up against the rough brick wall.  Blake’s legs fell apart as Yang’s hand slipped up her skirt.

Yang smirked, “If I knew this would be all it took to get you this wet, I would have done this so much sooner.”  She easily slipped two fingers into Blake’s pussy and ground against her clit with the heel of her hand.  Blake felt her knees give way as Yang leaned in to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear.  “You’re going to tell me when you’re about to cum right?” 

Blake nodded weakly and moaned into Yang’s neck as she expertly teased her.  “Yang… I’m going to…”

“Oh are you?”  Yang pulled her hand away and Blake sagged into the wall.  “Not quite yet I think.  She licked her fingers and wiped them clean as Blake composed herself.  When she had caught her breath, Yang pulled Blake in for a kiss.  The taste of herself on Yang’s lips made Blake weak again, but Yang held her securely.

Yang took Blake’s hand and led her out of the alley and into the café.  After they were seated in a quiet corner and had placed their orders, Yang reached across the table to straighten Blake’s bow.  “Blake, how are you?”

“I’m fine, I guess,” mumbled Blake, most of her mind still in the alley.

“Blake,” Yang repeated firmly, “how are you really?”  She smiled; Blake was adorable when she lost her composure.

It took Blake a moment to process the question.  She looked up at Yang and smiled back.  “I’m doing really well.  I feel much more like myself.  You’re much different than he was… and I’m much happier now.”

Yang reached out to hold Blake’s hand, “And if he shows up again, I’m going to punch him into the smallest pieces that I can.  I love you Blake.”

Blake blushed a deep pink again.  “I love you too Yang.  I’m having a lot of fun today.”

Yang smirked, “Eat up, I’m not done with you yet.”

After they finished eating, Yang put her arm around Blake’s waist and escorted her to the bookstore, pinching Blake’s ass every so often to make her squeak.  The store was cool and quiet and Blake headed to the back of the store where the novels were kept.  She climbed up a stool to reach a title on a high shelf and almost had it until Yang’s hand squeezed her entire right ass cheek.

“Come down from there and bend over the stool.”

Blake obeyed silently, gripping the seat in both hands.  “You’re such a naughty girl, making me want to do these things to you.”  She slipped two fingers back into Blake’s pussy.  “You’re wetter than earlier; you really like being my slut don’t you?”

“Yes I do…” Blake’s voice quavered as Yang’s fingers hit on a very sensitive spot.

“Yes, you what?”

“I like being your slut Yang…please let me cum.”

Yang slipped a third finger in easily.  “I guess since you’ve been such a good girl today, you can cum.  But be quiet.  I don’t want to have to share you with anyone else.”

It took only a few more strokes of Yang’s fingers for Blake’s orgasm to crash through her and Yang relished in the stifled cries and Blake’s pussy pulsed around her fingers.  As she pulled her hand away, Blake’s knees gave way again and Yang scooped her up to sit on the stool.  They kissed for a few minutes as Blake’s breathing became more normal. 

Blake reached up to squeeze Yang’s breasts.  “I haven’t pleased you yet today.  Yang straddled Blake’s thigh and ground into her as Blake pulled down her shirt to reach her firm nipples.  Yang was so aroused from watching Blake cum that Blake only had to bite her nipples to make Yang moan and pant into her neck.  They held each other for a few moments until Yang had recovered enough to fix her top. 

They purchased Blake’s book and headed back to Beacon in the late afternoon sun.  Blake squeezed Yang’s hand, “I wonder what Ruby and Weiss got up to today?”

“Oh I have a few ideas!” laughed Yang.  She leaned into whisper in Blake’s ear, “We’re going out on another walk tonight.  This skirt, no bra, no panties.  I need to hear you scream.”

“Whatever you say, Yang!”

“That’s my good girl.”

  


End file.
